Bleach School
by bleachrequest
Summary: This is pretty much Ichigo going to a school with all of the bleach girls I find hot. This is my first story that will have multiple chapters because it is so long. So I hope you enjoy, and new chapters will be released whenever I feel like writing them.


It was a first for all. A first for the all female boarding school, a first for the girls to see a boy in the school, and most certainly a first for Ichigo. The school took great risk in accepting a boy. All parents remained uninformed for fear of losing most of the girls that attended. If any parents were to find out however, it would most likely result in the closing of the school. It was almost guaranteed to be closed yet Ichigo was allowed in after his father paid a very hefty fee. He had no choice however as Ichigo had been kicked out of every school in karakura town and would otherwise be taken into a boarding home and be forced to learn in solitary detention. It was the first day and Ichigo was being dropped off by his father.

Isshin:Son, honestly. You are an attractive teenage boy going to a shool of all girls. This should be a dream for you,please don't mess this up, one more year and you don't even need to attend school at all. Just behave ohk?

Ichigo: I will dad.

Ichigo stepped out of the car and looked back at his father who smiled and waved as he drove away. Ichigo waved back and sighed then turned around facing the school. He walked up the short stairway ignoring the rail and hesitated as he placed a hand on the handle of one of the large double doors leading into the school. He felt a rush of wind as a girl ran up to the other door opening it swiftly. She glanced at him and he got a better look at her. She had tan skin and green eyes. Two of her teeth were visible covering her lower lip though her mouth was closed and her short brown hair was in the shape of two feline ears. She smiled at him before rushing through the open door.

Haineko: You better get going girl, class starts soon.

She ran inside and the door closed behind her. Ichigo squeezed the handle and closed his eyes for a second before pulling the door open and walking inside. He felt the cool air on his face and relaxed for a second opening his eyes. He looked around. He stared at a wall of light blue lockers ahead of him. To his right was the main office where he would ask directions to his class. Class 212. To his left a water fountain.

Ichigo:This is boarding school? Just as plain as every other school I've been too.

He turned and headed for the main office. He looked over to the secretary who looked up at him in interest.

Secretary:So you're the boy, I don't approve of this.

Ichigo: I'm sorry I can't control my sex.

Secretary: About that, if you violate any of these girls regardless of their will...you will be expelled from our establishment immediately and I will be sure to see through to it that you are.

Ichigo: One minute here and I've already made a friend. Would you mind pointing me towards classroom 212?

Secretary:The left hallway three doors down. Hurry,because you're already late.

Ichigo:What?

The bell rang as Ichigo ran out and towards his classroom. Three doors down all of a sudden became very vague directions as Ichigo saw the hallway split into at least five others. Was he supposed to turn or go straight? He decided to go down the first hall but saw each room was labeled one hundred something and turned around then ran down the second hall but each door was in the three-hundreds. Eventually Ichigo found that the main hallway held the two-hundred's. He walked into class very awkwardly about five minutes late. The first face he saw was the girl from earlier sitting in the front right by the door, she smiled at him. Only a few girls looked at him, the rest were involved in doing work or reading, even just sitting staring at the wall.

Haineko: You seem very flat chested.

Ichigo: I think that's a good thing in my case, but I suppose compared to you anybody would.

She smiled and giggled at his girl sitting by her looked Ichigo up and down. She had long, light pink hair and sideburns to match. If not for her noticable breasts she exposed almost entirely and the fact they were in an all girl school he would guess she was a boy.

Chimpette: It must be your shirt.

Teacher: Wrong.

The teacher stood up and walked up to Ichigo, she grabbed him by the shoulder and guided him to the center of the front of the classroom.

Teacher: You must be Ichigo?

Ichigo:Yes.

Teacher: Class, Ichigo is a boy.

All girls that were looking gasped, those that weren't looked. Some leaned forward in interest and other leaning back in shock. Hainekos eyes narrowed as her hand came to her chin.

Chimpette:Oh?

Haineko:Interesting...

Chimpette leaned back in her chair and placed her hands behind her head winking at Ichigo. Ichigo remembering the cold warning the secretary gave him simply nodded and looked away swallowing hard.

Teacher:Now I understand this is very odd. But please welcome him as one of our very own and treat him like you would any other girl.

Haineko leaned over to Chimpette.

Haineko: I'll treat him better.

Haineko and Chimpette giggled as the teacher guided him towards a seat in the back. They turned around and waved at him smiling and winking. Ichigo casually smiled and waved back at them keeping his head down. The girl sitting next to Ichigo grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards her. She had brown skin and long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

Yoruichi: You should stay away from them. They've been here since they were children. They may not have ever seen a boy as far as I know. So you can probably imagine what they're thinking.

Ichigo: I'd hate to get expelled first day.

Yoruichi: You almost seem like you plan to be expelled.

Ichigo: Yeah well, something always happens. And this is where I end up.

Yoruichi: So no other school would take you and this one did?

Ichigo: They did but yeah, I got kicked out and now this is all that's left. Heheh.

Yoruichi: Don't worry, I'll help you out.

Ichigo: Thank you, and what's the name of my savior?

Yoruichi: I'm Yoruichi. The manly girl is Chimpette, and the other is Haineko. I'd tell you everyone else but i'm sure they'd like to introduce themselves.

Ichigo: This is a pretty small class.

Yoruichi: Yeah, You should know everyone soon.

Ichigo looked around at the girls that were looking at him. The one directly in front of him with messy black hair and a red tank top smiled at Ichigo then turned completely around and leaned over resting her large breasts on his desk.

Shiba: Hey there handsome.

She stroked his chin with her hand.

Shiba: I'm Kuukaku. But you can call me Shiba.

Ichigo: Hi Shiba, I'm Ichigo.

Ichigo held out his hand but realized she was missing one of her arms.

Ichigo: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice.

Shiba: Oh it's quite alright.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it up close to her face, she closed her eyes and widened her nostrils as inhaled deeply. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Ichigo.

Shiba: You smell delicious. You smell like man.

Ichigo: Oh uh…thanks…?

She stuck one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on it. She pulled it out with soft pop then smiled at Ichigo.

Shiba: You taste like man too. We'll have fun, I can already tell.

With that she turned back around leaving her back to Ichigo.

Yoruichi: Well how'd you like that?

Ichigo: Huh? What?

Yoruichi: She has got to be the horniest person I know. If she ever comes onto you even harder than that outside of class, I suggest you let her.

Ichigo: But I can't-

Yoruichi: Maybe it's just because I'm a girl too, but I wouldn't want to fuck any of the girls in this class, so I understand you. But trust me; you don't want to turn her down.

Ichigo: Uh…thanks for the advice.

Yoruichi: That's what I'm here for.

She smiled at him as the bell rang.

Yoruichi: Well that's it for today, do you know where your room is?

Ichigo: My room?

Yoruichi: Yeah, your dorm, whatever you want to call it, where you'll be staying.

Ichigo: Wait I'm gonna…live here?

Yoruichi: What your parents didn't tell you?

Ichigo: God Damnit.

Yoruichi laughed.

Yoruichi: Don't worry about it, just come with me.

Ichigo: Ohk.

Ichigo followed her out of the classroom into the hallway and was pushed up against the wall by a bunch of girls. They were all very frantic with excitement trying to get to him. Finally one broke through the crowd and carried him a few feet away to the next hallway and hid in an empty classroom. Ichigo looked at her, she had long green hair and hazel eyes. She had a line of pink going from her right cheek across her nose and to her left cheek. She looked over at him and smiled. Some of her bottom teeth were rather large but it only made her look even cuter than he already thought she was. Ichigo smiled back and she came closer to him.

Nel: Hi Ichigo. I'm Nel, are you ohk? Sorry I had to carry you like that, they would've seen where we went otherwise.

Ichigo: Oh it's fine, thanks for getting me out of there.

Nel: No problem.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Yoruichi then busted open the door and walked in. She grabbed Ichigo and lifted him off the floor.

Yoruichi: You alright?

Ichigo: Yeah I'm good.

Yoruichi: Thanks a lot Nel, there's no way I could've gotten through that mess.

Nel: No problem, any time. Well I'll be on my way. See ya later. Bye Ichigo.

She lightly brushed his cheek with her hand before walking out and closing the door.

Yoruichi: If there's any girl I would fuck…It'd definitely be her.

Ichigo: She was beautiful.

Yoruichi: As beautiful as me?

Ichigo laughed.

Ichigo: Well actually no, but I really like her…

Yoruchi smiled.

Yoruichi: Thank you Ichigo. You know, it would be good for you to hook up with her. It would keep all the other girls away.

Ichigo: Yeah, well…

Yoruichi: Alrighty then, let's go to my room.

Ichigo: Oh yeah, alright.

Yoruichi walked out and Ichigo followed her. As they were walking down the hall Ichigo felt someone grab his ass then lick his ear. When she walked past him Ichigo saw that it was Shiba. She looked back and winked at him before turning into another hall, the last thing he saw was her hand waving goodbye around the corner before that disappeared too. Ichigo gulped. Were all these girls seriously hitting on him? And then he remembered the office ladies warning. Disappointed he continued following Yoruichi until she stopped suddenly and Ichigo, daydreaming, bumped into her. He had a boner from thinking of the girls and prodded it into Yoruichi's asscheek.

Yoruichi: Damn Ichigo, can you wait? We're almost in my room you know.

She smiled at him then opened the door.

Ichigo: Huh? Oh no sorry, I didn't mean to.

Yoruichi: Yeah whatever, so how do you like it.

Ichigo looked around and saw posters of cats all over the walls and ceiling, Other than that there was just a chair, a dresser, and a bed.

Yoruichi went and lied down on the bed.

Ichigo: Looks cozy in here.

Yoruichi: It is, why don't you come lie down next to me, there's room for two.

Ichigo: Oh, yeah sure.

Ichigo lied down with his back facing her.

Yoruichi: Come on now is that any way to treat a girl?

Ichigo turned around and faced her. She now had her hair down and was propping her head up on one arm. With the other she reached down his pants and grabbed his erection.

Yoruichi: You go ahead and relax, I'll take care of this.

She began stoking him softly.

Ichigo: Wait, n-no...I...I can't.

He grabbed her arm and pulled it out of his pants then turned around.

Yoruichi: Well why the hell not?

Ichigo: The lady in the front office…she told me that if I ever did anything with the girls here, that I'd be expelled.

Yoruichi: Aw you don't really believe her do you? She has no power to do that, and nobody else cares. She just hates men because she can't get one.

Ichigo turned around and faced Yoruichi.

Ichigo: Really?

Yoruichi: Yeah, now I'll go ahead and finish what I started ohk?

Ichigo: Yeah go ahead.

Yoruichi: Well look who's all enthusiastic all of a sudden.

Just then Ichigo had a thought.

Ichigo: Wait, is this ohk? I mean, that girl I like, Nel. Would she care if I did this?

Yoruichi: Well probably, but I'm sure you want experience before you go out trying to be a player right? It's not like I'm gonna go around telling everyone either. Well…I won't tell Nel. Actually, I will, and she won't care because I'll say you like her and we were practicing. Plus, I just want to be able to say I was the first one to have sex with you.

Ichigo couldn't argue with that. She had convinced him so he decided to just lay on his back and enjoy it.

Ichigo: Alright.

Yoruichi: Good.

She began stroking his penis again. Ichigo put one arm around Yoruichi and began squeezing her breast. She scooted closer to him and pushed her lips against his. He kissed her back and they both opened their mouths brushing their tongues against each other. She used both hands to unzip his pants and pull him out. She took of her pants slowly keeping her lips connected to Ichigo's. Once she had everything off she sat on his stomach and pulled back looking at him. She sat up and positioned his penis to go straight into her.

Yoruichi: You ready?

Ichigo: Yes.

Yoruichi: Alright, here we go.

She sat down on him, slowly inserting him inside of her. She let out a soft moan. Ichigo wrapped his hands around her ass and held her as she went up and down. She moaned at the same volume but they got longer and she was breathing heavier. She leaned back and pushed herself forward onto him repeatedly. Ichigo massaged her breasts as she did so then held her hands. She rode harder as they squeezed each other's hands. She let go and turned around so Ichigo could stare at her ass as she rode him. He grabbed onto the front of her thighs pulling her closer to him so he went in deeper. He grabbed her tan brown ass as it came closer. He gently pushed her over onto her stomach. He positioned himself behind her then spread her legs and found his target. He leaned forward and thrust into her faster and faster as time passed, both were hot and sweaty panting from the hot sex. Ichigo turned her around so she was now on her back. He wrapped his arms around her back putting his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her deeply as he ejaculated inside of her causing her to orgasm as well. Once done he rolled off of her lying next to her.

Ichigo: That was really good.

Yoruichi: Yeah it was. So I guess this is where you're gonna be staying then?

Ichigo smiled at her.

Ichigo: For now.

Yoruichi: Oh really? And where do you plan on going?

Ichigo: Well maybe with Nel…after awhile.

Yoruichi: Alright, I don't care what you do with Nel, but you're still gonna be my fuck buddy ohk?

Ichigo: But that would be cheating on Nel.

Yoruichi: Hah! You say that like you know she'll date you.

Ichigo: Well she will. I hope she will.

Yoruichi: Alright, and when she does…I'll let her know that you're still my fuck buddy. So don't worry. I've known her for years. She'll be fine with it, but those other girls…those you need to be careful with got it?

Ichigo: Yeah.

Yoruichi: Good, things should work out just fine then.

Yoruichi rolled over onto Ichigo and kissed him, they began making out again, and then fucking. Little do they know that just outside their room, listening to their conversation was the dark skinned blonde, Tia Harribel.

Tia: No need to worry Yoruichi, I'll be very careful with him.

-Wow, my first story that isn't a one shot.I hope you enjoyed it. And…Well then, uh…To Be Continued. In awhile probably. Alrighty then, see ya.


End file.
